Bratz Troubles Chapter 2 Ruined
by AbbyDenny
Summary: The Girls With A Passion For Fashion


Chapter 2 "Ruined"

After school Cloe jetted down the steps in front of the school, the wind blowing her hair out of her face, making her look even more gorgeous then before. In front of the school was Cameron, her boyfriend of 3 years. Cameron was leaning against his yellow mustang with black rims, waiting for her. Cameron had waving blonde hair, and aqua blue eyes. Cloe was absoutley in love with him. Cameron uncrossed his arms when he saw her and picked her up, twirling her around in the air.

"Hi baby," he said, setting her down. He kissed her glossed lips, which felt so nice against his.

"Hi babe," she replied, kissing him back. She smiled at him. "You're still coming to Sasha's party right babe?" Cloe asked, running her hands down his chest.

"Of course I wouldnt miss a chance to see you." Cameron replied, placing his hands on her big ass. Cloe kissed him again, passionetly this time. Before long, they were making out on the front hood of his car until Dylan came and interupted them. Cloe wiped her lips while Cameron licked his. He could still taste her lipgloss.

"Aye can I get a ride to Sasha's tonight man?" Dylan asked, secretly checking out Cloe from the corner of his eye. Cameron knew Dylan was checking out Cloe, he always was. Cloe didn't like fighting though, so Cameron kept his cool.

"Well if Close doesn't mind having someone tag along with us till then, I guess so." Cameron replied, wrapping his arm around Cloe's waist, pulling her close to him, making sure Dylan got the hint.

"No I don't mind at all." Cloe said, resting her head on Cameron's shoulder. They all got in Cameron's car and drove to their usual after school hang out at Nicco's Diner. When they got there Sasha, Koby, Jade, Eric, and Yasmin were already sitting at their usual booth.

"Over here!" Sasha waved to the 3 when they walked in. Sasha had ordered a vanilla milkshake, though she never drank it. As a matter of fact, she never ate. She wasn't just skin and bones though, at their sleepovers Cloe, Yasmin, and Jade watched Sasha eat pretty much everything. Cloe, Dylan, and Cameron took a seat in the booth. Cameron wrapped his arm around Cloe, pulling her close, as she rubbed her hand up and down his leg slowly. Cameron kissed her cheek as everyone started discussing the party.

"We're having a ton of food. Also, Ace is coming, they'll sign autographs too." Sasha said proudly as the waitress handed her the vanilla milkshake. She handed it to Dylan who gulped it down quickly.

"This is gonna be awesome Sasha, biggest party of the season." Eric said snatching the milkshake away from Dylan and finishing it up.

"I know." Said Sasha proudly, texting her dad about some last minute changes to the party. Yasmin stared at Eric lovingly, while she ate her french fries one by one, very slowly. Sasha taught her this. Sasha wouldn't be caught dead with a pig, so she told the girls if they MUST eat in front of the boys to eat slowly, and small portions. Yasmin snapped out of it when she heard Cloe and Cameron laughing with each other. She sighed wishing she could just grab Eric's hand and kiss him gently on the lips.

"Yasmin, you ok?" Jade questioned, whispering in Yasmin's ear.

"Yeah just thinking about the party and stuff y'know the usual." Yasmin replied, trying to move her gaze away from Eric.

"Alright, well I have big news, text me, it's super secret." Jade whispered back. Without question, Yasmin wiped her hands on a napkin, and pulled out her diamond encrusted cell phone. She immedietly texted Jade.

_Yasmin: What's up?_

_Jade: So when you all were talking about the party at lunch, Koby said something soooo sexy. I just wanted to grab his dick right there and then._

_Yasmin: Uhhh okay. . . That's great for you! But. . . uhhh a bit awkward._

_Jade: Sorry hahaha but ugh it's so awesome._

_Yasmin: Cool. . . Is that all?_

_Jade: . . . Yeah. . . Girl I know you're crushing on Eric, but Sasha has him wrapped around her finger, I don't wanna see you get hurt._

_Yasmin: *Sigh* I know thanks Jade_

_Jade: No problem Sista!_

The girls put their phones in their bags and went back to the conversation with the others about the party. An hour passed, and everyone got back in their cars, to prepare for the party. Cloe and Cameron went to Cloe's house. Cloe immediatly when to her room with Cameron, sat him on the bed and she undressed, throwing her outfit on the floor. She walked into her huge closet, her shoes and clothes, purses, sunglasses, socks, jewelry all color coordinated. Cameron enjoyed the quick strip show, and he placed his hands over his boner. Cloe stepped out of the closet no more then 5 minutes later in an amazing outfit. She had on a red sparkled hat, black dress with white dots, and hot pink lining. She had a denim vest and white leggings. Under the dress she had a long white sleeved shirt. Her red boots (3 inches) with black bottoms, sparkled. She twirled around, waiting for a compliment. Cameron checked his pants to make sure his boner hadn't ripped through them.

"So?" Cloe asked twirling around once more.

"Amazing!" Cameron said, scooting back on Cloe's bed, trying to hide his boner. Chloe sat down at her vanity and brushed her hair out. When she finished she walked over to her bed, pulling Cameron to the edge of it.

"You don't have to hide it y'know." Cloe said, rubbing his already hard penis. She began to unzip his pants. He closed his eyes, letting out a nice sigh. Cameron was so ready for Cloe to do this. He'd been wanting it all day, the last time they'd had sex was over a week ago, and he missed it. Right when Cloe took off his pants Sasha paraded up to Cloe's room, not giving him any time to put his pants back on.

"Gross." Sasha said, turning around, counting down from 10. Cameron quickly put his pants back on, zipped and buttoned them. Cloe grabbed his hand, his boner going down. "Let's get going to my house you guys. Party is starting." Sasha strutted across the street to her house, where lights were flashing, music was pounding, and people were already making out. Cloe and Cameron weren't far behind, holding hands, laughing about the ruined moment. Sasha strutted ahead with her long sleeved silver shirt, gold fur vest, white part jump suit, which was white with gold lining. Shiny gold leggings, and white 4 inch boots. Guys checked her out from left to right, Sasha took her rightful place with her friends. Yasmin was still drooling over Eric in her pink shirt, glittery lavender jacket, gold leggings, short denim shorts with a gold belt. She had brown boots (2 inches) and a purple boere. Yasmin was laughing and drinking with Koby in her white long sleeve shirt, denim jacket with white lining, pink and red ruffled skirt. She also had a silver hat, pink and white long socks, and pink and white heeled sneakers to match. The group stuck together, Dylan trying to get closer and closer to Cloe, while Cameron slowly moved both of them away from Dylan.

"I'm gonna get something to eat." Koby said to Jade.

"Alright." Jade replied, turning to Yasmin to talk. 15 minutes later, Koby was still not back, Jade walked over to the snack area, where she saw Megan all over Koby. Jade could not believe her eyes. Furious, but not wanting to cause a scene, Jade walked back to the area where everyone was, and continued her conversation with Yasmin like nothing happened.


End file.
